1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, JP H04-293651 A describes a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus to be mounted in a four-wheel drive vehicle. To prevent such a phenomenon that four wheels of a vehicle are simultaneously locked, that is, a so-called cascade locking, this apparatus determines a lock-up tendency by (i) calculating a vehicle body velocity based on an acceleration which is acquired by a longitudinal acceleration sensor and (ii) comparing the vehicle body velocity with wheel speeds to obtain a slip rate.